A Sonamy Cinderella Story
by XxTomboyishSonicLoverxX
Summary: Amy has a terrible life after her parents died and is now under the thumb of her stepmother and wicked stepsisters, until superstar siblings, Sonic, Sonia and Manic AKA Sonic Underground comes to her school and she falls for the lead singer/guitarist Sonic. Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 1: One Tragedy at a Time

**Me: Ok, just to let you know, I don't own Sonic or the Sonic Team, SEGA does but I do own the characters that are fanmade.**

**Sonic: Oh great, another Sonamy Cinderella Story...**

**Me: Shut up, Sonic and get ready for the story. This'll be fun and I PROMISE it will be different from the other versions...**

**Sonic: I better be cool in this...**

Once upon a time, in the world of Mobius, there lived a young hedgehog girl by the name of Amy Rose, who's hair is pink as a blooming cherry blossom and eyes as green as jade. Amy had lost her mother; a white furred and jade eyed hedgehog by the name of Angel Rose when she was seven, so her father had to raise her by himself. He, of course, spoiled her and he could afford to as well since he's a well off, rich, red hedgehog. But as time went on, Aaron; her father, realized that he couldn't teach her things about being a lady, so, he decided to remarry again to a crystal blue hedgehog with violet eyes named Vanessa, who had twin daughters of her own named Carrie and Sasha. Carrie was a cyan hedgehog with pink eyes and purple highlights in her hair, while Sasha was violet furred with sapphire blue eyes and had cyan highlights in her hair. Amy wasn't so sure about Vanessa and the twins but if it makes her father happy, she's happy as well. One month after the wedding, Aaron was was sitting with his daughter on a bench underneath a blooming sakura blossom tree.

"Amy. I have something to tell you." Aaron told his daughter. Amy looked up at her father with her small jadestone eyes.

"Yes dad?" Amy asked, curiously.

"I always feel blessed to have you." the old red hedgehog told her. "After your mother died, you were the only thing that kept me going."

"Thanks dad." Amy beamed happily at him, showing a cute angelic smile she always had.

"Oh, I also have something for you." Aaron told her as he showed her a red heart shaped box, decorated with a pink, lace ribbon. Amy took the box gratefully and opened it carefully and inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a sparkly pink microphone and it had a red rose in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful!" Amy gasped as her father took it out of the box and put it around her neck.

"It's a very special medallion, Amy." Aaron told her. "But you have to promise me two things."

"What are they?" Amy asked, fondling her new medallion as she looked up at her father.

"Promise me you'll never take this off and promise me that you'll find your own happiness in life when you grow up, can you keep those two?"

Amy looked down at her medallion closely and then looked at her father with sincere green eyes.

"I promise dad. You can count on me." Amy told him and she and her father both shared a hug...

_**But then that happiness ended...**_

Aaron suddenly got a grave illness and was going in and out on the hospital until the doctor told him they can't postpone the inevitable. Amy was devastated when her father died and things, didn't get much better for her; Vanessa, Sasha and Carrie's true natures were revealed after the funeral. Vanessa scolded her and beat her unmercifully and Sasha and Carrie either broke or stole most of her toys, steal her clothes and pick on her. Vanessa kicked her out of her room and made her sleep in the attic upstairs, wearing nothing but an old faded out red dress, a kitchen apron and her mother's old red boots while her step mother and stepsister lived a life of luxury and splendor. Before the pink hedgehog knew it, her life was thrown upside down...

**Sonic: I told you this is gonna end up like all the others...**

**Amy: *slaps him* Sonic, the story just started! Give MichaelatheGhosthog14 a break!**

**Me: Thanks Amy, but I can handle him. Now, where was I...Oh yeah... Read and review everyone! I'll get Chapter 2 up and running tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OK, here's part 2 everyone!**

**Sonic: OK, how is this story gonna be different?**

**Me: Amy's gonna be a bit of a tomboy.**

**Sonic:...OK, that sounds a bit promising.**

**Amy: What do you mean by that? *summons her hammer***

**Me: Oh god...Quick, disclamer Sonic!**

**Sonic: Disclaimer: MichaelatheGhosthog14 doesn't own me, Amy or any related Sonic character, Sega does. She does however, own Amy's parents, step family and other OCs.**

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 2: She's a survivor

_~9 years later...~_

"AMY ROSE!" two female voices yelled loudly as a sixteen year old hedgehog, fell out of her bed in fright and landed roughly on the wooden attic floor with a loud thump. Amy got of the floor and wearily brushed her flying pink hair out of the way. The past nine years, Amy had fully matured into a lovely young girl with long flowing hair as soft as silk in a ponytail, her body is now curvier and has a huge bust. For the past 9 years, Amy was a slave to her stepmother and stepsisters and had to wait on them day in and day out; today was no exception... Amy quickly got out of her old and ragged pajamas and into her attire which is a strapless white shirt with a rose in the middle of it, a pink and black pleaded miniskirt decorated with chains, her red and white boots, her old apron and of course, her medallion her father gave her so many years ago, but she put it on the inside of her shirt so her half-sisters wouldn't take the last precious thing she had of her real family.

"Coming!" Amy called downstairs and rushed to the dressing room where Carrie and Sasha were standing about in their undergarments, arms crossed and had scowls on their faces.

"What kept you!?" Carrie yelled, really annoyed at Amy.

"Sorry, I had to get dress." Amy apologized.

"Spare us your weak excuses, we need to get dressed for school!" Sasha complained and pointed at a pile of clothes about the same size as Mount Everest. Amy's ears went flat as she knew this'll take hours. One hour after picking out Carrie and Sasha's clothes, they went to the makeup table where Amy did their faces.

"You missed a spot." Carrie told her as Amy did her makeup. "Why must you always be so lazy, Amelia?"

Amy bit her lip in anger because only her parents called her Amelia and when her step family call her that, they say it in scorn like she's a deadly sin or something.

"I need my skin and face to outshine the sun." Carrie ordered Amy. Amy nodded and suddenly pulled away by Sasha, who roughly handed her a hairbrush.

"Amy, I need you brush my hair and make it as soft as silk." Sasha commanded Amy, the pink hedgehog didn't do more than a few strokes when she got yanked back by Carrie.

"Amy! I want you to finish my make up!" the cyan hedgehog yelled as she gripped Amy's arms tightly, but was pulled by her free hand by Sasha.

"She can do your make up AFTER she does my hair!" Sasha yelled back at Carrie loudly and then there was a tug-o-war with the twin's yelling and Amy's the rope when Amy suddenly yanked her arms free from the pulls.

"AMY!" Carrie and Sasha yelled simultaneously, they were about to pounce on the pink hedgehog when a crystal blue adult female hedgehog came inside.

"Girls!" Vanessa yelled at her two daughters. "Stop with all the yelling!"

"Sorry mother." Sasha told her, then looked at Amy with scorn. "But Amy's being awfully lazy."

"Yeah, she isn't doing her task properly." Carrie added. "And she hasn't cooked breakfast yet!"

Vanessa looked at Amy with her arms crossed and Amy winces wondering what punishment she's gonna get and it didn't help that Carrie and Sasha had evil smirks on their faces.

"Amy, what are you waiting for?!" Vanessa yelled at her. "GET THE GIRLS AND BREAKFAST READY!"

"Yes ma'am!" Amy responded and got the twins and breakfast ready. After breakfast, Carrie and Sasha got to school in their limousine, while Amy got the school bus. Amy was frustrated with her crappy life and felt like things aren't gonna get better. When she was sitting in a nearby seat at the front, she took out her medallion in her hands and sighed in sadness as she took a moment's silence in memory of her father and mother.

"I just wish you both were here to help me..." Amy whisper sadly as a few tears fell on her medallion, but little does she know that the tears sank into the crystal medallion and it seemed to sparkle brighter that usual.

**Sonic: OK, so the medallion has a part to play right?**

**Me: Yep, you'll find out later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ok, here's chapter 3. Who wants to do the honors?**

**Tails: I will. Me and my friends belong to SEGA while related fan characters belong to the author.**

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 3: School and Song Secrets

As Amy's bus parked in the school parking lot, she got her backpack and went to the building, only to get her entry bloomed off by her stepsisters' limousine. A chauffeur stepped out and opened the door for the twin hedgehogs, who were stepping out like they were at the runway of a Teen Vogue fashion shoot. A red haired chipmunk came out to them and they started hugging and giggling like like the best of friends; which isn't far from the truth. Princess Sally Alisha Acorn; apart from Carrie and Sasha, is _the_ most popular girl in school and she got her status because she's royalty and; according to school gossip, she has a boyfriend who's an international rockstar and his music is to die for. Amy just scoffed at them and just went inside where she was greeted by a brown and tan rabbit with chocolate brown eyes and an orange echidna with her dreadlocks in a ponytail by a green scrunchie and eyes as blue as the ocean. They were Amy's old childhood friends, Cream the Rabbit and Tikal the Echidna, they were the only friends she has ever since her parents died and they treated her like they're sisters and Amy considers them family.

"Hey guys." Amy greeted with a smile.

"Hey Amy." Cream greeted back in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Rose." Tikal said, calling Amy by her last name which she always had done since they were little. "You ready for our Music class?"

If there's one thing that Amy loves the most is music especially since recently she discovered that her medallion can summon a crystal pink microphone with a red rose engraved on it. She first discovered her ability when she was eleven years old and ever since then, she wrote her very first song and sang it in the privacy of her room.

"Of course." Amy told her, smiling.

"Let's go, don't want to be late." Cream told them as they all went to their first class but they had a problem; Carrie, Sasha and Sally were at the door gossiping and laughing.

"Oh no." Amy sighed in frustration seeing the them there. Tikal just put a friendly hand on her shoulder and just looked at the three girls in disgust.

"Why do you act like their and their mother's slave?" the orange echidna girl asked her pink hedgehog friend, looking at the cyan and purple hedgehogs with their red haired chipmunk friend.

"Simple, no Vanessa, no money for graduation." Amy simply put it to her.

"That's a bummer." Cream said simpathetically as they went inside, but attracted the attention of the three girls.

"Amy, why are you here?" Sasha asked rudely, flipping her purple and cyan streaked hair and looking at the pink hedgehog with scorn in her dark pink eyes.

"Because I have class." Amy said and walked inside with her best friends. Sally just rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at Carrie and Sasha.

"How can you both put up with that dork Amy as your stepsister?" Sally asked Carrie and Sasha.

"Amy who?" Carrie and Sasha said simultaneously and all three of them started cackling like a trio of witches.

* * *

><p>After school, Amy went home and she traveled by skateboard, where the twins traveled home from school via limo. They got home first and began gossip about something but Amy didn't here anything and at first she didn't care, but this particular news changed her mind; it started like this...<p>

Amy was in her apron and had her hair tied back by a red bandanna carrying a basket full of the twins' dirty laundry while they were watching the breaking news on TV. Amy stopped for a moment to hear what the big news is and she had to stop herself from gasping from what she saw and heard.

"I'm Cynthia Skunk, with some breaking news." a female skunk reported said as she was standing outside Amy's school. "After their fifth world tour, teen singing sibling sensations Sonic Underground are coming home, back to Station Square! This band consist of glamour girl Sonia, the cool drummer boy Manic and of course everyone's favorite teen heartthrob Sonic.

The TV then shows and image of the three hedgehogs singing their number one hit single on concert in Far East Mobodune. Amy couldn't stop watching even for a second. Sonic Underground is one of her favorite bands but the reason why she loves it so much is the lead singer/guitarist Sonic. She blushes every time she even thinks about the blue hedgehog and dreams that one day, she's going to be his girlfriend, but she only dreamed about that when she was a freshman, her main dream now is to be free from her awful family.

"And that's not all." the skunk reporter said. "Lead singer and guitarist, Sonic, has started a competition for any lucky student to sing with him live on stage and win a change to be in the SU's next video. So all you singers in waiting, it's time to warm up your vocal chords and polish of your mikes if you wanna win it."

Then Carrie turned off the TV, squealing like a baby pig while Sasha was screaming with pure delight.

"OMG! I can't believe it!" Sasha screamed. "A chance to be in a music video and be with the man of my dreams!"

"Yeah, A chance for you to-" Carrie started but stopped herself as she realized what her sister as just said. "Hey! That's _my_ future boyfriend your eyeing up!"

"In your dreams!" Sasha yelled at her. "You can't sing to save your life!"

"And you can't sing to save the world!" Carrie yelled back and soon, the two of them flung at each other's necks punching, yelling and kicking each other while Amy just rolled her eyes and left to do their laundry.

"Still." Amy said to herself as she started to hand wash the dirty clothes with her hands deep in dirty,soapy water. "A chance to be with the Sonic Underground is a once in a lifetime opportunity..." then the pink hedgehog had her infamous smiles, which hadn't appeared on her face since her father's death.

"And maybe there's hope for me..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amy: OK, this is getting good so far, especially for me and my Sonikku. And I also like the new cover for the story. I love singing!<strong>

**Sonic: *moans* Can we just finish this off? *to himself* At least I look good in that outfit and have a cool guitar...**

**Me: OK, R+R everyone and the picture Sonic and Amy are talking about I found it on Bing, but the owner deserves full credit.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 4: Sonic Underground Buzz

~At school...~

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that your boyfriend is coming back to high school!" Sasha gushed as she, her sister and Sally are at Sally's locker gossiping about Sally's boyfriend and the fact that he's coming home and back to school. Sally was looking at her reflection while applying lip gloss to her lips and chatting with them and soon got on the topic about the competition. Amy and her gal pals were nearby, talking among themselves.<p>

"So, who'd you think'll win?" Carrie asked Sally as she held Sally's books while she closed her locker door.

"Don't be stupid, Carrie." Sasha yelled at her twin, glaring at her with her icy blue eyes. "Everyone knows it's Sally, she's the best singer in the school; second only to her awesome boyfriend."

"And speak of the devil." Carrie said as a whole group of students were cheer, yelling and mobbing around 3 hedgehogs taking pictures of them or wanting them to sigh an autograph. They were the world famous hedgehogs of the band Sonic Underground that were mentioned on TV, Sonia was busy getting flirty comments, dates from all the guys around her and her fave thing; posing for the camera. Her two brothers Manic and Sonic were giving the rowdy school jocks fist bumps and high fives, signing autographs and CDs for their fan girls and talking to the press.

"Hey guys, enough with the cameras." Sonic complained because he's getting frustrated with the paparazzi taking pictures but Sonia wasn't helping at all. "We had enough of the paparazzi."

"Speak for yourself boys." Sonia intervened still posing for the press. Sonia strikes another pose and the press and the roaring crowd, then she noticed Carrie, Sasha and Sally looking at the group giggling and scream at them. Sonia stopped posing and told the press and the crowd to go away with their own bodyguards, which were their best friends as well; A black and red hedgehog named Shadow, a red echidna named Knuckles and a silver-grey hedgehog named Silver. A yellow kitsune was with them but he wasn't a bodyguard, he was actually Sonic's closest best buddy, Tails.

"So, you gonna tell her?" Manic whispered as the rockstars went to the three squealing girls. Sonic simply nodded and went up to his girlfriend with a frown on his face.

"Sonic!" Sally squealed as she jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips, unaware of the evil glare from Carrie's pink eyes and Sasha's sapphire blue ones. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, Sally." Sonic said sadly, feeling sorry for what he has to say next. "We need to talk..." When he said that everyone crowded around him.

"Alone..." he added, glaring at everyone. Everyone backed away but Sally objected that anything he can say to her, he can say in front of her. Sonic sighed sadly and he shook his head as he prepared to tell Sally the truth...

"OK, Sally...I don't know how to tell you this but..." Sonic said, looking deep into her eyes. "Things about us aren't working out with us and...well, I feel like things are keeping us apart...so...I think that it's best that we go separate ways..."

"Wait...are you breaking up with me?" Sally said on the verge of tears but turned to rage. "Fine then, Sonic! There are tons of guys that want to spend their time with me and not treat me like crap!"

With that said, Sally snapped her fingers and she, Carrie and Sasha walked off from Sonic and the others, not looking at the paparazzi who was taking photographs of the dramatic scene.

"Well...she took it well..." Manic said to Sonic as Sally stormed off.

* * *

><p>Amy's POV:<p>

I was on my way to class, carrying my books and talking with my friends about our futures after school.

"Well, I've always dreamed of working in a Chao Garden." Tikal began, dreaming of what the future holds for her.

"I always wanted to open my own restaurant." Cream added, daydreaming about her future restaurant like she just built it, then looked at Amy.

"How about you Amy?" Tikal asked the pink hedgehog, who was busy carrying her books and walking. "What do you wanna do after you graduate?"

Amy turned and looked at her friends with a smile, knowing they're with her one hundred percent.

"I wanna be a singer, just like my mom before she died." Amy explained to them smiling. "She had an amazing voice, like an angel according to my dad and singing is like, the world to me and my dream."

"That fantastic Amy!" Cream gushed, smiling at her as they continued walking.

"Agreed." Tikal nodded.

Amy smiled and she got so distracted, she accidentally bumped into someone and dropped all her tools and books and that someone just happened to be Sonic and his friends, Tails and Knuckles.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Amy said as she hurriedly tried to pick up her books but blushes as she saw who she bumped into; but what shocked her to most was that Sonic was helping her pick up her stuff.

"No, I'm sorry." the blue hedgehog apologized and looked at Amy. He looked deep into her jade green eyes and slowly he and Amy went back up on their feet and had blushes on their faces. He then noticed the books in his hand.

"Oh, uh..." Sonic said as he gave her back her books. "I'm sorry about that...um..."

"Amy Rose." the pink hedgehog introduced herself and then pointed to her friends. "And these are my friends, Tikal the Echidna and Cream the Rabbit."

"I'm Sonic and this is Tails the Fox and Knuckles the Echidna." Sonic introduced himself and his friends.

"Hey there." Tails greeted.

"S'up?" Knuckles greeted the girls.

"Hello!" Cream smiles at them.

"Hi there." Tikal greeted them as well with a smile, then Tikal and Cream looked at Amy.

"Hey Amy, we can't stay long, we gotta get going." Tikal said to the pink hedgehog.

"Mind if we go on?" asked Cream.

"Go ahead." Amy smiled at them and the two girls both left saying 'Later' to everyone. Amy smiled and looked at Sonic.

"Oh, and thanks for the help Sonic." Amy said as she walked away, heading to class plus leaving Sonic mesmerized and it didn't help that Tails and Knuckles were smiling like the cats that ate the canary.

"What?" Sonic said to them. "I was just being nice."

"Right..." Knuckles said to him, smirking. "Come on, we have music class to get to."

And with that, all three of them left for class.

**Okay...officially NOT the chapter ending I was looking for, but at least I finished the chapter. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

_**A/N: Wow! I've neglected this fanfic since my birth month! Man, I'm so freaking lazy, so to make up for it. I'm going to TRY to make this a good, long chappie! Sonic, take it away!**_

**_Sonic: Right! TomboyishSonicLover doesn't own me, Amy and the others. She does however own the stepsisters Carrie and Sasha, their mom Vanessa and other cameo OCs._**

Chapter 5: Connection

After class, Amy went to lunch and made it to her usual hangout spot with Tikal, Cream and their other two friends; a purple cat named Blaze and a white bat named Rouge. Rouge is the fashionista of the gang and always up to date in fashion, makeup and also dressmaking. Blaze is everyone's average girl next door with straight A's on her report but no one bullies her into doing their homework because she'll put up a fight if she has to.

Amy made it to her table and her friend's greeted her with a warm welcome.

"Hey Amy!" Blaze warmly greeted her. "How was your day so far?"

"Apart from the evil stepsisters torturing me in Science class. I survived..." Amy said neutrally as she ate her spaghetti.

"Cheer up Amy." Cream reassures her as she pats her back. "At least you can smile at this little dance we're having tonight."

"Oh yeah, the school's annual charity Masquerade Ball!" Blaze said as she snapped her fingers as well when realization hit her. "I almost forgot about it!"

"Yeah, have fun there." Amy said as she continued eating, but stopped when her friends stared at her. "What?"

"You're not going?" Tikal asked in surprise.

"Nope." Amy sighed in sadness. "Believe me guys, I'd love to go but I can't with Vanessa, the Wicked Witch of the West and her twin flying monkeys on my tail all the time."

All of them nodded in agreement with what Amy's point is, but that doesn't mean they'll quit convincing her.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll figure something out." Cream stated.

"Yeah!" Rouge nodded in agreement, then pretended to be strict and crossed her arms. "Besides, I have your dress ready and I worked too hard to see a Rouge original go to waste."

That made all five of them laugh, but little do they know that Sally, Carrie and Sasha saw their little group celebrating.

"What's your dork stepsister so jolly about?" Sally asked them as she gave Amy's group the evil eye.

"How should we know, Sal?" Carrie moaned as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We're not her babysitter you know."

"I know that bit." Sally stated angrily. "And seeing that pink rat happy makes me ill."

"Want us to find out what she's so happy bout?" Sasha asked her with an evil smirk.

"Gladly." Sally agreed with the same smirk.  
>-<p>

After school was over, Amy went down to the supermarket since Vanessa always gives her a list of food to buy every once in awhile and today was no different. Amy spent about thirty minutes in the store and walked the rest of the way home with her skateboard in her bag since she doesn't want to risk getting hurt while boarding home. When Amy made it to her house, she began to put the groceries on the table and began stocking up food that'll last for a good three weeks. But little did she know two blue and pink eyes were snooping on her.

"So, like, how we going to figure out what Amy's so totally happy about?" Carrie whispered to her twin.

"Simple." Sasha told her. "Sometimes Amy talks while she works, so we might get some info if we're lucky."

The two sneaky hedgehogs listen up as they watch Amy prepare dinner.

"Maybe the girls were right." Amy said to herself, completely unaware of Carrie's pink and Sasha's dark blue eyes watching her. "I should go to the Masquerade Ball tonight, luckily, Vain-essa's giving me time off for once in her life."

Carrie gasped loudly but Sasha quickly covered her mouth and quickly pulled her away before Amy noticed someone was there.

"OMG!" Carrie said with shock in her eyes. "That pink rat emis/em going to the Ball!? Sash, what do we do?!"

"Girl, take a chill pill!" Sasha said, rolling her eyes. "It's easy...All we have to do is go to mummy dearest, tell her what Amy said and she'll do the rest."

"Genius!" Carrie smiled devilishly and rubbed her hands together. "Especially when we tell her that Amy called her Vain-essa behind her back, boy is she gonna be grounded!"  
>-<p>

With Vanessa, she was in her room wearing green beauty mask, cucumbers on her eyes and curlers in her hair while relaxing. But her relaxing was cut short when her two daughter's busted in.

"Mother!/Mummy!" the both said at the same time.

"Hello my sweet princesses." Vanessa said in a calm, relaxed tone.

"So mom, we were on our way to the mall to get manis and pedis with Sal tonight for the ball." Carrie began.

"Before we heard that Amy's had time off and we overheard her talking, FYI." Sasha added. Her mother was unamused by that, but not until...

"I THINK SHE'S PLANING TO GO, FYI! AND FYI AGAIN, SHE CALLED YOU VAIN-ESSA BEHIND YOUR BACK!" Sasha yelled and that made her mother bolt up and her cucumbers fell of her eyes either from the shock or the power of gravity.

"What?!" the older cyan hedgehog yelled in rage. "After I had the gull to give her a night off!? I need to find a good punishment for her..."

"How about you make her clean out the..."special" master room?" Carrie asked with an evil smirk. Vanessa and Sasha looked at her and smiled evilly.

"Perfect!" they both said at the same time.

When Vanessa found Amy, Amy was finished cleaning the marble floors in the living room.

"Finally, my last chore of the day." Amy sighed in relief, but that only lasted when Vanessa interrupted her.

"Not so fast, Amelia." Vanessa warned her. "There's one more little thing I need you to do..."

"What?" Amy asked, already not liking where this conversation is going.

"Follow me..." Vanessa smirked as she led Amy upstairs to a room she's never seen before.

"I've never seen this room before..." Amy said confused and looked at Vanessa.

"That's because I hid it from you and the health inspector." Vanessa said and when she opened the door, Amy though she would be sick.

There was stale junk food everywhere, even on the ceiling, garbage and old clothes as far as the eye could see and the scent of dog poo and dead animals filled the air.

"What the heck is this mess?!" Amy said in shock as she gazed in the room.

"This, was my girls first bedroom." Vanessa explained. "But I moved them out so they can have yours."

Amy stared at her stepmom like she was insane. How can two emgirls/em, of all people can make this look like the city dump?!

"Now, I want to change this old mess into a guestroom by the time I get back from my own fiesta at 12 midnight sharp." Vanessa instructed.

"But Vanessa, you gave me the night off." Amy talked back but got silenced by Vanessa's stare.

"Don't you talk back to me, missy." Vanessa sternly warned her. "I'll have you clean the basement as well."

Amy kept her mouth shut and stared in the messy room.

"Now, if you hurry, you'll get it done in no time at all." Vanessa slyly said as she walked away. "Oh, and consider it punishment for calling me Vain-essa."

As soon as she said that and left, Amy looked back and her and thought how she knew about that. It wasn't so hard, considering the guilty parties were there laughing their heads off.

"Hope you have a good night, Amy." Carrie laughed at the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah, we're so unlucky." Sasha said sarcastically. "You get the fun job while we go to a boring ball and make a move on Sonic."

"Oh wait. We got all mixed up." Carrie joked as she and Sasha left Amy to pity on herself.

Amy looked back at the room and started crying. Either the stink or the harsh pang of misery finally hit the teenaged pink hedgehog.

After trying to clean and disinfect the room for the first 20 minutes, Amy felt that it was hopeless. At this rate, the ball will be over by the time she even finishes.

Amy still had tears in her eyes after what her step-family did to her. She was about to throw away another bag of trash when her phone ran. Amy took off one of her gloves to answer it.

"Hello?" Amy answered in the phone.

"Hey, Amy." Cream's voice came in from the receiver. "You getting ready?"

"Not anymore." Amy cried. "Vanessa broke her promise and is keeping me here in the second master room that makes the city dump look like Snow White's forest. There are species of bugs here still unknown to mankind in here! There's no way I can finish this mess in time!"

"I'm so sorry, Amy." Cream said sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"Thanks Cream, but I better get back to work..." Amy sighed as she hung up her cell and began cleaning.

As soon as she hung up, Cream was thinking what can she do to help out Amy. After a moment of thinking, Cream suddenly perk up as she began speed dialing Tikal, Blaze and Rouge.

"I need all hands on deck for this daredevil plan." the cream coloured rabbit said as she rang them up.

_**Wow! I've neglected this fanfic since my birth month! Man, I'm so freaking lazy! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updating since last May.**_


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 6: The Plan/Dance the Night Away Part 1

*With Amy...*

Amy was still cleaning up the room and she's not even half way done yet. Amy was exhausted, miserable and alone as she cleaned up. Carrie and Sasha passed by her holding their noses and rubbing their handmade dress from Paris in Amy's face. Carrie was wearing a violet and pink high low party dress with diamonds around the waist and shows of her legs and slivery heels while Sasha was wearing a soft pink and tea leaf green cocktail dress with a green bow on a side and has butterfly patterns on the chest area.

"Look how pathetic you look Amelia." Carrie mocked her stepsister , while Sasha just laughed at her sister's comment. "Maybe that'll teach you to be more respectful to our mom."

"She's not my mother!" Amy snapped at them with a cold glare that made even them jump back a bit since Amy never showed any backbone to stand up to them. "She never was and never will be! The only reason I put up with her and even you two is because my dad married Vanessa, never seeing hers and your true colours until he died!"

Carrie and Sasha were a little afraid and scared of Amy's loud outburst, but deep down, they knew that she was right. Their mom only married their step dad before he died is to inherit his money, house and title but the chink in the chain was Amy and since Aaron died in testate, it automatically went to their mom.

Before the twins could respond, Vanessa came up the stairs with a run.

"What is all of this noise!?" the older cyan hedgehog yelled and looked at Amy. "And why aren't you cleaning!?"

"Mother, Amy just snapped and yelled at us!" Sasha snitched. Vanessa gave Amy a cold glare as she marched over. Before the seventeen year old hedgehog knew what happened, Vanessa slapped her across her head.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to your sisters like that?!" Vanessa said red in the face while Amy was on the ground rubbing her head and pretending not to cry.

"Now get your lazy ass up and clean or I'll give you something to cry about!"

With that said, Vanessa marched out of the messy bedroom while the twins left the room with shocked and stunned looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours after they left, Amy managed to get one side cleaned up while trying to fight the tears in her eyes and the pain in her head from Vanessa's slap. Then she heard the doorbell ring. Amy went downstairs to dry her eyes and opened the door to find her friends in their dresses, mask in their hands and Rouge holding a dress in her hands by a hanger.<p>

"Guys!" Amy said happily to them with a relieved smile. "You look great and...Rouge, please tell me that's not my dress..."

"If I said that, I'd be lying."

"I told you guys, I can't go with the dump of a room Vanessa's forcing me to clean."

"Don't worry I got you cover and...Amy, what happened?!" Cream began but gasped a bit at Amy's swollen head and that's when Amy broke down again.

"Vanessa did this to me! She slapped me on my head when I lost it at Carrie and Sasha."

The girls began to get very angry that Vanessa had the guts to even lay her hands on their friend. That settles it...They were going to make Carrie, Sasha and their mom pay!

"But first things first, we have a room to get clean." Blaze said with a smile despite Amy's confession.

"But you guys, you need to go to the plus not even five people can get that room clean."

"Then, how about eight?" Blaze said as she gestured behind her and Amy gasped as she saw four maids and four butlers at attention.

"Wha-?! Blaze how did you?!" was all Amy could say until Blaze finished her question.

"It was easy...being a princess and all."

"Wait, you're a princess?!" Amy gasped in shock and surprise.

"It's a lot to explain." Blaze said as Amy went to greet the cleaning staff. "Just show them the room and they'll do the rest."

Amy nodded as she showed them the room and everyone gasped.

"Good Chaos!" a rabbit butler exclaimed. "This room makes the dump look like Miss Mobius!"

"Come on guys, you promised and Amy finished the first half of the room." Blaze begged them. "Get started and hide the coach."

"Yes, Your Highness." all of them said as they began to work. Rouge then put the dress in front of Amy.

"Now, it's time for you to get dress." Rouge smirked as she, everyone and Amy went to another room to get dressed up.

* * *

><p>Sonic's POV:<p>

I was at the party with my siblings and friends, everyone was dancing except me. I been feeling down ever since my breakup a little. My brother, Manic came over seeing my bitter mood, tried to lighten the mood.

"What's the matter bro?" he asked me. "There are a ton of girls willing to ask you to dance."

"I don't know bro, I don't feel like dancing with just any girl in here."

"Why not?"

"She has to have that special...fire in her heart that makes me want to be with her."

"OK and I..."

"And what?"

"Sonic...look behind you..."

I did what Manic told me and when I did I almost dropped my punch. 5 other girls in mask entered the dance and the leader, whoa! She looks stunning in the red dress she's wearing! It looks like a rose and it goes well with her mask as well.

"Who are those girls?" my brother asked me in total shock.

"I don't know..." I said, shaking my head and never taking my eyes of the girl. "...But I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p>Amy's POV:<p>

I can't believe I'm actually here right now! The dance looks amazing with the lighting, the gold, red, white and silver balloons, streamers and the music, it's really something. I also took the liberty to show off my mic medallion after all these years. The others looked at me with a slight glance and I looked in the direction they were looking at and I looked and saw three girls glaring at me and just looking at the dresses, I knew it had to be the Tweevils and their buddy, Sally; who was wearing a sky blue dress with a sweetheart (ironic) top and a tutu skirt with sapphires on the top and skirt.

I heard Sally whisper something to them, she's probably hating on us already. Typical.

"Don't worry about her Amy, just go have fun." Cream reassures me and I thanked her. The party carried on as we finished our entrance and everyone went off to dance and I looked at my friends partners and realized they were the buddies/bodyguards of Sonic Underground!

I chuckled to myself but when I turned around and saw a handsome blue hedgehog walk towards me. I knew it was a hedgehog because of the obvious blue quills sticking out and he was wearing a slivery tux with a red tie. I have to say, he looks so fancy in that. He came up to me and I felt myself...blushing?!

"Hey there." he greeted me with a smile despite the mask covering the rest of his face.

"Hi." was all I could say.

"You look beautiful in that."

"Thanks!"

"Hey uh, I know we just met but...would you like to dance?"

"What?" I asked loudly because the music was pretty loud. "Would you, what?"

"Would you like to dance?!" he yelled over the music.

"To dance?"

"Yeah!"

"I'd love to!"

The hedgehog guy smiled as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. He was good! No, way past good!

Everyone else seems to noticed our dancing and everyone stopped and backed away from us so that we were the only ones on the dance floor...well...dancing. I the did a dip and twirl then swirled my foot behind me. He seemed surprised.

"What was that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Dancing just speaks to me." I simply told him with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge I heard in your voice?"

"Yes it was."

"Well, show me what you got partner."

"Gladly."

Then all of a sudden, me and him were doing a dance that looked like a cross between the tango and a waltz. It felt like we just created a new dance altogether and when it was over, everyone went wild.

"You were amazing." he said to me as we doing the dip as out finishing pose.

"You're not so bad yourself."

**Decided to break this chapter up into parts! Wanted to expand this one and Sonic and Amy's relationship as well. P.S Sorry for not updating in a few months, this chapters fairly long and I hope I am forgiven.**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 6: The Plan\Dance the Night Away Part 2

Sonic's POV:

Wow, I have never danced like that before! OK, I pull off a lot of crazy moves before but this one feels like I'm living again. Who is my amazing and beautiful dance partner? She looked so familiar and yet I don't know her, probably because of the mask. Hopefully, I'll figure it out before the night is out.

My blue hedgehog dance partner came over to me along with his friends who were cheering for us and clapping.

"That was amazing!" a mangenta girl hedgehog congratulated us with a proud smile.

"Yeah, well done bro!" a green boy hedgehog agreed with the pink one. "That was incredible!"

"Thanks guys." the blue hedgehog thanked with a smile at them and; even though his mask is covering a majority of his face, I could tell he was blushing, which made me smile as well. I couldn't help it! It was adorable!

The blue hedgehog then looked at me with a smile and introduced me to his friends, they told me how great me and him were on the dance floor in so perfect sync with each other.

* * *

><p>After the intros, me and my partner took a walk out of the dance hall and went to the fountain located at the back of the school and started having a conversation with each other.<p>

"I've never seen anyone dance like that before." he complimented me again.

"Yeah, even I'm surprised." I admitted to myself. "It was crazy in there!"

"Yeah, it felt fantastic!"

I chuckled a little but when I was done, he gasped and I pulled a confused look behind my mask and wondered what was up until he pointed at something around my neck. I looked and saw my medallion around my neck.

"You have a medallion too?" he asked in shock and it was my turn to be shocked as she showed me his medallion, which is shaped like a double necked guitar.

"Wow, your medallion's so cool!" I complimented him, making him nod.

"But that's not all it can do."

Before I could ask what he met, he touched his medallion and suddenly, a blue light flashed and a guitar appeared in his hands! It was purple, blue, red and yellow in colour and was double necked as well.

"Wow!"

"I know, now it's your turn."

"Wait, what? I don't know...I never though that my medallion's magic."

"You'll never know, you never try it." the blue hedgehog told me. I nodded in agreement and took a deep breath as I touched my medallion and once I did, a bright pink flash of light appeared from my medallion and when it faded, a sparkly pink microphone with a red rose engraved into it appeared in my hands!

"Woah! My medallion _is_ magic!" I exclaimed in happiness and joy. "You were right!"

"Now that you know about your new powers, how about we play together?"

"You...want me to sing?" I asked him and he nodded. "Oh, uh...I can't..."

"Something tells me that you're a great singer." he told me with a smirk. I nodded with a blush as he tuned up his guitar and I did some of my little harmonizing before he started playing a song and I knew the tune, so I sung along with the beat.

"_Hmm yea  
>Hey yea<em>

_Can you imagine what would happen  
>If we could have any dream.<br>I wish this moment was ours to  
>Own it and that it would<br>Never leave."_

I started us off pretty well and then, the blue hedgehog began to join in as well and to my surprise, he knows the lyrics to my song, and so we both sand together at this moment.

_"Then I would thank that star,  
>That made our wish come true.<br>(Come true) Oh yea 'cause he  
>Knows that where you are<br>Is where I should be too"_

_Both ot us:  
>"Right here right now (Ohhh)<br>I'm looking at you and my  
>Heart loves the view cause<br>You mean everything (ohhh)"_

We both started dancing together as well, but this one was even more free than the first one, like the whole world, no, the universe couldn't keep us apart. It was a fantastic feeling and I haven't felt this way ever since my parents died. I wish this moment could last forever...but I know it's too good to be true come eleven, when I have to leg it. But for now, I'm savouring the moment...

_"Right here  
>I'll promise you somehow<br>That tomorrow can wait  
>For some other day to be<br>But right now  
>There's you and me"<em>

He sang to me as he had me in the classic tango dip, causing me to blush, if only I could stay, which is why I accidentally sang the next part of the lyrics sadly...

_"If this was forever  
>What could be better<br>We already proved it was  
>But in 2123<br>Hours abandon the universe  
>Gonna make you everything<br>In our whole world change"  
><em>  
>He looked at me and asked me why I was so sad all of a sudden. I turned and sighed, wondering if I should tell him my woeful tail...well, at least part of it...<p>

"I'm...not exactly who you think I am..." I simply told him and faced him. "I actually have a hard knocked life..."

"How bad?" he asked me as he sad down on the side of the fountain, careful of the water.

"My parents are both dead." I told him as I tried not to cry and he gave a small gasp. "My mom passed away when I was only seven and my dad passed away a couple years after he remarried and my step mom and sisters treated me like their slave."

"That's awful! Have to tried running away?" he suggested to her.

"I did, but I got found by the authorities soon after about a week and I got hit so hard that I though my back was going to break." I continued with some slight sobbing. He immediately got up from the fountain and tried to comfort me.

"Oh no, look I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked you..." he said apologetically to me but I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you..." I said with a sniffle. "I never told anyone that story, not even my friends because I didn't want them to fight my battles for me."

"But you need help and somewhere else to live, away from your horrible step family."

"Which is why I'm going to follow my dreams as a singer and move out of that house before I rot there."

"Good for you, that's how I got to the top...!"

He quickly covered his mouth after spilling what he just said.

"Wait, what?!"

"What?" he asked me, pretending like he doesn't know anything.

"I know who you are!" I half-shouted. "You're Sonic!"

He sighed, knowing the jig was up and took off his mask to reveal that he was Sonic!

"I guess, I need to keep my identity more secret next time." he joked a little and we all laughed. He asked me that it was my turn to reveal myself when I heard the school clock ring loudly. I looked up at it and saw that it was 11:00!

"Oh no!" I gasped. Before Sonic could ask me what's wrong, I immediately picked up the skirts of my dress and started running. I knew that Sonic's the fastest guy in school since he's on the track team and the fastest thing alive but at that moment, I just wanted to keep running until I'm out of there!

I looked back and noticed that Sonic wasn't running at his usual speed, which is weird but a bonus for me, giving me enough time to get my friends' attention away from their dance partners and we all hopped into Blaze's limo, where her chauffer was waiting.

"That' was close!" I sighed in relief and put a hand on my chest...only to realized that I lost my mic medallion!

"Oh no!" I panicked, as I looked around my seat for it.

"What's wrong?" Tikal asked me in concern.

"The medallion my father gave me is gone!" I panicked. "I must've dropped it when I was running away from Sonic!"

"Wait, you were dancing with Sonic!?" Cream asked me in shock.

"Yes Cream, but that's not important now! We have to get back to my house before the twins and Vanessa do!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sonic, Sonic looked about all over the school, looking for the mysterious and beautiful hedgehog girl he was dancing and singing with. He had to find her! But according to Tails, who unbeknownst to him was dancing with Cream, she and her friends were gone. Sonic sighed in sadness as he walked back to the fountain, but as he did, he saw something pink sparkling in the grass. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was her pink mic medallion!<p>

"Looks like I have a clue to finding out who that girl is!" Sonic said in excitement as he ran back into the dance hall to tell everyone that he has a lead to his mystery dance partner.


	8. Chapter 7

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 7: The Search is On!

Sonic's POV:

"Come on Sonic, you've been looking at that medallion for the whole morning." My sister, Sonia complained as she looked up from her magazine, to look up at me gazing at the microphone medallion in my hands. I knew I was doing this all morning but what happened last night left me in a blur, which is ironic in my case.

"Yeah bro, cheer up, I'm sure you'll find her eventually." My brother reassured me as he patted my back. I sighed and put the medallion in my pants pocket.

"Alright, fine... But don't be surprise if I start to slowly flunk in Music." I warned them as out limo parked outside the school, where a lot of students were waiting for us, just like at those award ceremonies. Typical day...

But the plus side was seeing out friends come out at the cars in front of us and acted like our body guards as per usual, but I sticked close to tails, because I really wanted to talk with him.

"Hey, Tails?" I asked him as soon as were in inside the school, away from those crazy fans and at my locker.

"Yeah Sonic, what's the matter?" the young twin tailed kitsune asked his best friend. "Sonia and Manic told us you haven't been acting the same since your date ran off, last night."

"Yeah, they're right..." I confirmed as I closed my locker after I got my books and began walking towards class. "...She was...well..."

"She was what?" Tails repeated, earger to hear his friend's answer.

"Well...she's beautiful, even under that mask, I knew she was beautiful. She has the most beautiful jade green eyes, soft pink quills and not to mention the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."

"Sonic, you have a good description of her, why don't you use that and the medallion she dropped?" Tails asked me in confusion.

"I don't know, I don't want word to spread like fire and you know how most of the fangirls are, they are crazy." I explained to Tails, who nodded in agreement with my reasoning.

"Still, you can't be a sad sack all day. There has to be someway to find her..." I added as we made it to my music class, luckily Tails is with me as well as my brother and sister, so I don't feel so alone in class, expecially with those crazy fangirls, but the main problem was my ex girlfriend, Sally being in that class and sits a chair next to me on my right.

As the teacher began a revision of scales, I was formulating in my head to find my mysterious girl. I was deep in my head as I recalled what I know about her; pink quills, jade green eyes and the most beautiful singing voice...wait...singing voice!

"That's it!" I exclaimed loudly in the class, much to the shock of my teacher and everyone in the class. I realized what I did and apologized to the class. My idea was so crazy, it just might work!

* * *

><p>Amy's POV:<p>

"Amy, you have to tell him." Cream told me, as we all met up at my locker.

"Tell him what? That the girl of his dreams is just a simple girl, treated like a serving maid?" I asked my rabbit friend as I slammed my locker shut.

"Didn't you already tell him that?" Rouge asked her, arms crossed and a questioning look on her face. "I mean, you did say you guys talked last night."

"Yeah, but that was then, this is now." I sighed as I faced them all. "Trust me guys...he's probably forgotten all about his 'mysterious masked love', even as I speak..."

Suddenly, we heard the speakers of the school's PA system activate.

"Attention students, we have a special announcement..." The pricipal announced to the whole school, we listened with our ears opened.

"A student would like to make an announcement, everyone listen up because this is very important."

Me and my friends looked at each other in confusement and curiousity. A _student_ wants to make an announcement? This has to be something serious if this is happening. I was about to ask who it was, until we all heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello everyone, this is Sonic here." We all heard Sonic's voice on the PA system, me and my friends silently gasped and gossiped to ourselves as we heard Sonic giving out a big announcement.

"Well, I'm here to tell you all that I'm looking for someone, a beautiful girl who has a matching voice to boot." he continued in the PA system. My friends looked at me and smirked, remembering what I said earlier about him forgetting all about me.

"She also dropped something on the ground when she left the dance, last night." he continued. "I'd love to return it, but the only problem is that I have no idea what your name is. So, if you're the owner of the item and can identify it, I can give you it back. So, if you want it back, meet me at the playing field after school at 3:30. Thank you mystery girl, I'll be waiting."

And with that, Sonic was off the system and once it was over. my friends surrounded me and began squealing so loud that we attracted some attention.

"Amy, he's looking for you!" Tikal half whispered, half squealed.

"And he has your medallion!" Blaze told me in a low voice, so as not to let anyone here.

"So Amy, here's your chance! If you don't go for it now, you're going to end up regretting it into the future." Rouge told me, with her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face. "Not to mention, never getting your precious thing back."

"OK, but I won't like this guys..." I said as we all walked towards class, talking about the announcement we just heard and my friends encouraging me to go for it and that me and Sonic were destined to be together. I smiled secretly to myself, maybe be losing my medallion is fate or something stronger, bringing us together.

* * *

><p>No POV:<p>

But little did Amy know that a certain stepsister, with cyan and purple streaked hair and pink eyes named Carrie overheard her conversation with her friends and gasped in shock.

"Amy was with Sonic last night?! But how?! How can she finish cleaning up that room _and_ make it to the ball?!"

Carrie went absolutly livid with anger and hatred at the mere thought that Amy managed to outfox her, her sister and even her mother. That's when Carrie decided to take matters into her own hands and texted her friend, Sally.

"Sal, meet me at lunch...we have a major problem..."


End file.
